


當他們一起看電影

by Ziyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziyu/pseuds/Ziyu
Summary: 當他們在克羅裡的公寓看電影，然後突然間就天雷勾動地火。





	當他們一起看電影

**Author's Note:**

> 　　*注意事項：大概是書跟影集雜再一起，腦裡已經自動把兩者混在一起了（都是滿滿粉紅色的愛情喜劇），毫無劇情我只是看完影集想要他們做愛，反正官方大大已經玩得很妙了！（喊）

　　「雖然只是電影，」阿茲拉斐爾看著片尾的的工作人員名單開口，「但是加百列那種討人厭的感覺很像。」 [1]

　　「我從還沒變成惡魔前就跟他不和了。」克羅里附和，他可以從天使怨懟的語氣推測出他最近再次被頂頭上司 **特別關注** 了，八成是天使又沒交報告或是缺席定期會議，怠忽職守本應該是惡魔做的事，雖然當初帶壞對方的算是自己，但阿茲拉斐爾做事總是容易過頭。

　　克羅里退出原本播放器裡的光碟，從桌上一大堆電影 [2] 裡再挑了一個放進去，他們在沙發的兩端看著4k螢幕上的愛情電影，克羅里總是對最新科技抱有異樣的癡迷，除了他那台皇后樂迷的賓利，所有的設備永遠是最高級的。

　　這部片有點無趣，老套、俗氣、毫無吸引力，阿茲拉斐爾將注意力轉移到克羅里說看電影一定不能少的零食上，而克羅里的注意力則是隨著咀嚼聲移到天使吃著爆米花的臉，他專注地看著那隻完美圓潤的手拿起一粒粒淺色的小球體放進那張迷人的嘴裡，當然不容忽視還有微微伸出來的粉色舌頭。

　　觀賞天使進食似乎永遠不會膩，他想，當他看著天使的唇，腦中浮現親下去的念頭時沒有絲毫猶豫地就做了，他可是惡魔，順從自己慾望簡直天經地義。

　　克羅里把他分叉又靈活的舌頭探進天使的嘴裡，跟對方的舌糾纏在一起，像是要舔過每一處黏膜一樣，他突然非常喜歡自己非人類的舌，他還可以嚐到一點爆米花的奶油味。

　　克羅里突然被推開，他對天使這舉動不是很愉快，從阿茲拉斐爾現在的表情來看，這完全是在故作矜持。

　　「親愛的……我不知道，這樣真的好嗎？」他有些遲疑，就算被吻得暈乎乎的他還是覺得有責任必須維持形式上天使的道德感。

　　「你是說突然覺得認識六千年的好友有 **性** 吸引力這件事嗎？」

　　「不，不是，是我們跟你們可以做這種事嗎？可能、應該、也許要有什麼阻隔機制之類的。」他也不太確定，過去可沒有任何超自然生命體有這種經歷，有也不會流傳出來，想想看，天使跟惡魔搞在一起會是一件多大的醜聞。

　　「目前看來是沒有。」克羅里伸手往天使的襠部，施力擠壓後者硬起的陰莖，他發出難耐的抽氣聲向後移了移臀部，天使雖然是無性別，但是上頭分發的軀體卻有，這真的很不合邏輯，但是上頭的人就是那副德性。

　　「但是，我還是覺得……」他的理智還在毫無意義地阻止他，雖然老是被加百列說是不稱職（或是沒用）的天使，但他說到底還是一名天使。

　　「嗯哼？繼續說。」他解開天使背心的扣子，再解開襯衫的扣子，快速像是一眨眼就完成一樣，但他還是決定要給天使買幾件好脫的衣服。

　　「就……算了。」阿茲拉斐爾說，主動親上克羅里的嘴，反正他也不是第一次做不符合天使規範的事了，想想看「那個協議」，畢竟天堂高上帝遠的，他拿掉了克羅里裝飾性的領帶。

　　克羅里打了個響指，天使的褲子跟內褲就他身上消失，飄飄然的掉落在一旁，他們又接了一次吻，克羅里低下頭啃咬阿茲拉斐爾因身材不明顯的鎖骨，雙手抓住他的腰，手指幾乎要陷進軟綿綿的小肚子裡。

　　他再把腦袋往下移，親吻天使的胸部，舌頭在那粒小突起上打轉，享受天使美妙的喘息還有輕顫。

　　克羅里在滿足中將手移向天使的臀縫，手指在那個被環狀肌肉包覆的小洞上徘徊，緩慢地將 **突然就沾滿潤滑液** 的手指推進阿茲拉斐爾體內，微微轉動它以便往更深處探索。

　　「我還沒見過有人把奇蹟用在這種下流的地方。」阿茲拉斐爾臉頰浮上紅暈，皺著眉難為情地說，他更常把奇蹟用在無所謂的事上，像是清理書店的灰塵。

　　克羅里無視了這句話，專注於手邊的工作——尋找天使的前列腺，「感覺怎樣？」他問。

　　「唔……」他看著仍然埋在他胸前的頭顱，覺得自己有點像是哺乳的母親，如果忽視掉那有點舒服的快感，「你在咬我，還有你的手在我身體裡戳來戳去，你在做什……呀！」天使突然震了一下，發出了哽在喉嚨的尖叫。

　　噢，他找到了。克羅里惡質地在剛發現的那點上頂弄，愉悅地看著阿茲拉斐爾吃驚瞪大的雙眼——大海般的蔚藍混上一點淺琥珀色，還有不斷開合似乎想要講什麼的雙唇。

　　「你是不是動了什麼手腳我才變得這麼奇怪？」他終於找回自己的聲音，他都不知道什麼時候震動聲帶變得那麼困難了。

　　「向撒旦發誓，我可沒施展任何奇蹟，我想想你當初怎麼說的：『那是我的 **職責所在** ，天使怎麼 **過度** 敏感都嫌不夠。』 [3] 」他就像是當初成功誘惑夏娃摘下蘋果那樣微笑，配著興奮的嘶嘶。

　　「我當初才不是那個意思，」他嘟起嘴解釋，「那是因為泰德……」天使話還沒說完嘴就被克羅里的唇堵住，不滿的抱怨變成口腔裡的嗚嗚聲。

　　「安靜點，」克羅里嫌吵地低語，「不然多沒情調。」他加進第二根手指，繼續進行他的開拓大業。

　　它們像把剪刀那樣開合，不時曲起手指碰觸那粒敏感的腺體，阿茲拉斐爾用力抓住克羅里的肩膀，指甲幾乎要掐進他的背部肌肉。

　　「克羅里……」阿茲拉斐爾白皙的皮膚經過情慾洗禮變成淡淡的粉色，「請你……」他的句子像是一條斷裂的串珠，字一顆顆的分離散落。

　　即使只有克羅里單方面的在玩弄天使，不過他並不是沒有爽到，不如說他從來沒有這麼爽過，當天使在他懷裡喘息呻吟、扭動地喊著他的名字，精神上的快感都要可以讓他就這樣直接射出來，「請我怎樣？」他問。

　　「我想要你的……」阿茲拉斐爾繼續組織詞彙，他覺得要講出男性生殖器的名詞有點太過羞恥而且難為情，「那個。」他說。

　　但是克羅里不會不知道他想要什麼，他們都相處六千年了，雖然他原本還想讓阿茲拉斐爾再多習慣一點關於體內有東西的感受，不過他樂意滿足天使所有的要求。

　　他解開皮帶跟西裝褲扣子，阿茲拉斐爾看了一眼後撇過頭去，臉像是烙紅的鐵，還在發燙，「又不是你的身體上沒有。」

　　「這、這不一樣。」他結結巴巴。

　　「你是說尺寸嗎，沒關係，像大衛那樣也沒什麼不好，」他把自己推進阿茲拉斐爾體內，溫暖潮濕的肌肉緊緊裹著他，他咬緊牙關好克制自己想在裡頭衝刺的慾望，「放鬆。」他嘶嘶。

　　「我在努力了，」他看著撐在他上方的克羅里，他伸手去撫摸那個比例完美的身體，「而且我覺得你比較像大衛。」有緊實腹肌的細長身板，他嘟著嘴戳他的腹肌，看起來有點羨慕。

　　「但我挺喜歡你的小肚子。」準確來說，只要是在阿茲拉斐爾身上，克羅里都喜歡，就算那已經退流行的格紋品味，他拉開天使不安分的手開始挺動腰部，試著讓每一下都撞在前列腺上。

　　阿茲拉斐爾抓著沙發布，承受克羅里帶給他第一次體會到的快感，還有從他身上發散出來的滿滿愛意佔據了他的全部感官，感覺腦子都要飛走，完全無法思考，除了呼吸跟喘息之外辦不到其他事，雖然他們超自然存在體並不總是需要呼吸。

　　克羅里握住阿茲拉斐爾那大概是第一次被他人碰觸的陰莖，而後者下意識的挺起腰，「我不知道，」天使手足無措，大腿根部顫抖，「有什麼東西要來了……」

　　「沒事，感受它，你會喜歡的。」克羅里加快速度，看著身下肌肉緊繃到達高潮的天使，捲曲的腳纏著他的腰，然後恍神過去，迷濛的雙眼沒有在對焦。

　　克羅里的陰莖退離開阿茲拉斐爾體內，他用手圈住後擼動幾下射在天使的腹部，讓他們的精液混在一起，克羅里貪看著他——原罪的創造者所製造出來的淫靡畫面。

　　阿茲拉斐爾花了一點時間才找回理智，看了看自己的身體，「唔……我想我需要跟你借浴室。」

　　「用奇蹟清掉就好了。」克羅里在心裡翻了個白眼，天使大概要增加一個名號叫做「氣氛破壞者」。

　　「那要你清喔，不然它們會一直在那，你知道的……在我心裡。」

　　克羅里看著阿茲拉斐爾嘆了口氣，接著把兩人的體液都吹走，它們化成粉霧消失，阿茲拉斐爾給了他一個蜻蜓點水的吻，笑得靦腆。

　　克羅里將兩人身上凌亂的衣服回復原狀——好吧，天使已經不算是凌亂，他早在一開始就被脫得一絲不掛。

　　「接下來看什麼，超級英雄片？」克羅里從DVD盒堆裡挖出一部封面有一半黑色黏糊糊怪物跟一半正常人臉的電影 [4] ，直接把光碟放進播放器裡。

　　「你根本沒有要問我的意思不是嗎？」阿茲拉菲爾低頭撫平袖口的皺摺，將自己沉進沙發。

　　一段時間後，天使懷疑地問：「你剛剛不是說是超級英雄嗎？」

　　「對，嗯？」

　　「但我覺得這是人類跟外星人的愛情片。」

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> [1]他們剛看完Constantine
> 
> [2]當然全都是喜劇，因為是克羅里買的
> 
> [3]書裡的句子
> 
> [4]Venom


End file.
